As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One type of information handling system is a modular information handling system which may also be referred to as a blade server, a brick server, a modular enclosure, or a modular storage system. Modular information handling systems typically contain a midplane for interconnecting multiple modular components such as modular driver carriers or blades. The midplane and modular components are typically stored in a chassis with a front opening that allows for easy installation and removal of the modular components minimizing the installation and removal operations. Many modular information handling systems allow modular components to be installed or removed while the system is operating which is often referred to as a “hot-swap.”
Currently, because modular components may be easily removed, systems are typically unsecured and at risk for the unauthorized removal of one or more of the modular components from the chassis. In current systems the protection of the modular components from unauthorized removal is often limited to locking the door of the rack in which the chassis is typically mounted. However, not all racks include a locking panel and locking the rack restricts access unnecessarily.
Some modular information handling systems provide a locking bezel, however current locking bezels typically require additional components to be installed on the chassis such as a locking flange for locking the bezel to the chassis.